


No If, Ands or Butts About it

by Nycbeckett



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), kara/lena - Fandom, supercorp - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 07:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nycbeckett/pseuds/Nycbeckett
Summary: Today is a special day for Lena but only Kara knows.One shotThis is also dedicated to a new friend, Ashley. Thank you for putting up with me for the last couple days and I'm glad I get to talk to you every.





	No If, Ands or Butts About it

“Ughh uh”, Lena groaned at the sound of her alarm. She looked at her silver clock on the side of bedside table. 4am, Tuesday November 18. “Fuck” she mumbled to herself. She knew today was going to be a long day. 

She stretched out in her bed and let out a big yawn. She felt the warmth of the sun slowly rising on her soft porcelain skin. Finally she took a deep breath and sat up. She reached for her phone. She quickly glanced at her emails and then then immediately looked at her schedule like she did everyday. Booked solid all day. Just the way she wanted it, especially today. 

Lena walked to the bathroom and leaned on the marble countertop of the sink. She looked in the mirror at her soft sleepy face, her emerald green eyes were bright as ever in the morning. She forced a small smile while running her hand through her hair. Her silk pajama set shining under the bathroom vanity lights.

The bathroom door opened and steam flowed out of her bathroom. She opened her wardrobe where her clothes were already hanging that she picked out from the night before. She slipped the black laced top camisole and slimming black suit on. She sat on her vanity to finish her hair and make up. Finally, Cruella De Vil red lipstick finished it off to match the red bottom of her classic black Louboutins. Her hair let loose in perfect carefree curls. 

She made her coffee the way she liked it. Lena liked her coffee a certain way that only she knew. It was her little secret. Black with a little light foam onto and, a little cinnamon and nutmeg on top, but there’s no way she was going to let anyone knew the badass CEO was a softy for some cinnamon and nutmeg. She took a sip, smiling to herself before closing her travel mug. 

She made her way down the elevator to the front of her building. The doormen tilted their hats greeting her good morning as she greeted them good morning as well.

Her driver took her to L-Corp. Her assistant Paige popped up as soon as the elevators doors opened.  
“Good morning Miss Luthor. Your request is on the desk liked you asked.”  
Lena smiled “Good morning and thank you.”

Lena pushed both doors open and closed them behind her. She placed her her bag and jacket inside her closet and walked over to her small bar and poured herself a glass of water and made her way to her desk. She pulled the chair close to her desk and looked down and the small pastry on her desk and smiled. A simple bearclaw, what she requested for Paige to have on her desk when she gets in. You’re correct, Lena rarely ate sweets but when she did, bareclaws were always her way to go. 

Her day was full of meetings after meetings. Emails by myself in her office, going through spreadsheets, briefing herself, brain storming and sketches of ideas that popped in her head. 

Lena’s office phone rang  
“Miss Luthor, your lunch is here”  
“Thank you. You may bring it in.”

Paige opened the door and places her lunch on her coffee table. Simple sushi nothing, nothing too fancy, nothing Lena wasn’t used to.  
“Oh and Miss Luthor, your dinner reservations for Baltazar are confirmed for tonight.”  
Lena smiled “Thank you Paige”.

After lunch she continued her meetings and about her day. The only break she did have was the shove some sushi down her throat and get back to sketches before she forgot the ideas she had in her head.  
The sun was slowly setting on National City. Lena had let Paige go so she can just enjoy this day and being in the office by herself. She took her blazer and shoes off. She walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink. She took the straight shot there and then poured herself some more and made her way back to her desk. She rolled her neck, loosening her muscles before going back to work. 

It was a little after 6 and of course she was still in her office. At this point, the door to her balcony was a little open letting in a beautiful fall breeze and music was playing softly in the background. She knew she would have to get ready to leave for dinner soon but this was her bliss. Her old fashioned self, in her office just enjoying herself. 

There was a knock on the door. Lena immediately turned down the music a little more and paused. Who the hell could be here she thought. There was another knock follow by a soft voice. 

“Lena…are you there….it’s Kara”. 

Lena startled, quickly ran to the mirror, fixing her hair.  
“Come in!” She yelled. 

Kara opened the door wearing a burgundy dress with a trench coat. Her bag hung on her shoulder and she held something behind her with two hands. She wore a big smile. 

“Hi Kara. Is everything ok, it’s a little late isn’t it?”

Kara couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. She answered slowly “yes…but I have something for you”

Lena walked toward her slowly, swaying a little from the whisky she’s been drinking. “Kara…what is it….you know I don’t like surprises.”

Both met each other in the middle. Kara smiled and whipped out the surprise in front of her. It was a small cupcake with a lit candle on top. 

“Happy Birthday Lena!” Kara said, excitement in her voice.

Lena froze, not knowing what to do other than look at the cupcake in front of her.

“Lena! Blow it out before wax gets all over your cupcake. Don’t forget to make a wish”.

Lena snapped out of it and blew on the small flame with her eyes closed. Kara couldn’t help but smile at this site. 

“Did you make a wish?” 

Lena smiled “I think my wish has already came true.” 

Kara tilted her head toward the side in confusion. “Well here you go, you should eat it.”

Lena took the cupcake “Come share it with me…and you can’t say no…it is my birthday”. 

“Have you ever known me to deny any treat?”  
Lena laughed as they both made their way to the couch.

“But Kara…how did you know. No one knows” Lena then looked down and mumbled “no one ever cared”. 

Kara placed her hand on Lena’s hand. “I’m a reporter Lena. Digging is kind of what I do”

Lena giggled and looked up into Kara’s bright blue eyes not breaking contact.

“And Lena, I do care. I always will. Always”. 

She smiled at Kara and hand on top of Kara’s hand, trying to hold back tears in her eyes. 

“Well any I should be going, I’m sure you have dinner plans with friends.” Kara popped up from her seat.

“No Kara!” Lena squealed out. “Stay for a second”

Kara shook her head and sat back down. 

Lena looked at her hands and continued to talk. “Being an adoptive Luthor that clearly my mother and brother doesn’t love, never really celebrated my birthday. And of course being a Luthor… you kind of have no friends and no one ever cared to ask. So I overbook myself every year to keep myself busy and just have it be a normal day.”

Kara looked at the tear coming down from Lena’s beautiful face. “I’m sorry…It’s not a normal day. It’s your day. A day for someone thats special”

Lena shook her head, “It’s ok. I’m fine. Anyway, you should go. I don’t want to hold you.”

Kara smiled, “May I have dinner with you. Keep you company. We can go out or stay in, whatever you want…but by the looks of it…with your shoes off, you might want to order in”.

Lena couldn’t help but laugh. She totally forgot. “I would love to order in with you and hang out here if thats ok. I have any drink you can think of here already”.

Kara took her phone out of her jacket and shrugged her jacket off “Only if I’m buying. No if and or butts.”


End file.
